


Good-looking

by normalpanchan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, FeMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Their son is born and he looks so cute.





	Good-looking

After a long night that turned into morning, their son Goro was born. On one hand, both Akira and Ryuji were really tired after the prolonged night, but on the other, they were in bliss looking at their newborn son; to them, him being here makes them forget about their drowsiness.

“Akira,” Ryuji spoke. “I wanna hold him. You’re hogging it all.”

His wife was still looking at Goro, unfazed. “Huh?” she snapped out of her daze. “Ryuji, what?”

“I said, I haven’t got the chance to hold Goro yet.”

“Oh, sorry. Just still….” she touched the baby’s cheek. “I can’t believe he’s here.”

Akira carefully handed their son to Ryuji. “Watch the head now.” she said during the transfer. Now Ryuji was holding Goro in his arms and he sat down on the chair next to Akira’s bed to fully analyze the newborn.

And...he was really tiny. Bigger than he thought, but still tiny. He was warm, more so due to the blanket he’s in. And his face. Oh god, his face. It was really cute and chubby. He can’t believe that this small cutie was something he helped create. The newborn’s eyes were looking at Ryuji with curiosity. Ryuji noticed. “Hey, kiddo. It’s me, your dad.” he said, with tears starting to appear in his eyes. Goro looked so innocent, precious, and cute. Speaking of which…

“Thank god he got your good looks. He wouldn’t be as cute if he had mine.”

He heard Akira snicker. “Can’t tell if you were joking or not, but Ryuji, Goro’s got the best of both of us. I can tell, he has your ears and eyes and my nose and hair. I have a keen eye for detail, you know.” she winked, then looked down at the baby. “When our son grows up, he’ll be handsome like you. I bet 10,000 yen on it.”

Ryuji looked again at Goro. This little guy? Handsome like him? “I was partially joking, you know. And I doubt it.”

“C’mon Ryuji. Have some faith. You’re a hunk and Goro now has your hunk genes. It’s legit.”

Ryuji smiled and looked at his son once more. He was now sleeping and he could hear his little breaths. Ryuji teared up again; He really is a treasure.

“Ryuji, can I have our son back, by the way?” asked his wife. “It’s almost feeding time.” He noticed Akira was tearing up too. She then got defensive. “Y-your tears are contagious, you know.” she pouted.

Ryuji made a short snicker before carefully handing the newborn back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something cute. and Ryuji.


End file.
